Welcome Back
by KaNugget
Summary: If only he spoke up and said what was really on his mind, maybe this would've happened. A Lit fic where Jess and Rory end up together sooner. One-shot.


Just a cute little Literati one shot. Changes two scenes in the show and gives Jess' perspective on another.

* * *

"What are you doing here

"What are you doing here?" she asks me. Her voice is surprised, but I can sense pleasure in it too.

"Hello to you, too," I smirk.

Concern fills her eyes as she realizes I shouldn't be here. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"I moved back."

"What?"

"I moved back," I repeat.

"But…what? Why?" She doesn't understand my need to be with her. I fled town because I hurt her, I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. But it's too late to keep away; she's intoxicated me.

I shrug, "Just…wanted to," _Because I'm in love with you_.

She leans in and kisses me. _Yes, yes, yes!_ Finally, our first kiss, it tastes just as sweet as I always thought it would. I know I tend to be a non-caring sarcastic punk, but that's just shielding the real me, a sappy, love-struck teen. Rory is the one person who can let me come out of my shell. I deepen the kiss; it's warm and fulfilling—

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she realizes what she has done and we both snap back into reality.

"Rory—"

"Don't say a word," she commands with much more force then I ever thought she ever would.

I almost agree, but I don't. I stare her straight in her eyes, "Be honest with me, and yourself," I pause making eye contact. Her icy blue eyes almost scare me into submission. I gain the courage to speak again, "Who do you love, me or Dean?"

She bites her lips. Opps, I pushed her too far. Now she's just as scared as I am, well, at least I leveled battleground.

I stare at her face, her lips form a frown; she can't make this decision, but I don't care, I have to know. If she has any feeling for me at all, it's all I need to keep that shed of hope alive, the hope that one-day we might end up together.

"Rory?" I call out her name releasing her from her thoughts.

"I'm totally and completely in love with you," she starts. She smiles but then frown again and breaks the eye contact, "but I can't be with you, I'm with Dean." I see tears drip down her face. She turns away and runs.

_I love you too_.

I see her from my place against the tree. I almost freeze but Shane whines and snaps me back from my gaze. Shane and I start to make out again.

I can see her, in her beautiful dress. I wonder why she looks so nice. She's angry. I wonder about that too. She's upset with Lorelai, the speculation so bizarre; they are best friends, the only fights they have about is weather to watch Grease or West Side Story (in my opinion they are both the musicals that made gangs gay).

Dean comes, she smiles and hugs him. I look away.

'_I'm totally and completely in love with you, but I can't be with you, I'm with Dean.'_ Her words echo through my head. She should be mine, not his.

Shane shoves her tongue down my throat, I pretend she's Rory.

I see Rory in Doose's market. "Doing a little shopping?" I ask her.

"Yes, excuse me." Oh, cold shoulder. I point that out and she just says she needs to get home. I don't buy it.

I ask her about Washington. She asks me about what's happened to me this summer, as in who is Shane. I tell her about the snowcone machine instead.

"I'm not talking about snowcones," she says, ask if she wouldn't care. Phs, Gilmore, I know you well, and you have a great love for snow cones, don't hide it!

"What are you talking about then?"

"Nothing," she snaps.

I decided to stop torturing her, "Her name's Shane."

"As in come back?"

Jealousy strikes her. We argue and fight a little. Each sarcastic thing I say breaks my heart as I see the pain materialize on her face.

"I could care less about you and Shane."

"You are such a bad lair," I shake my head in disgust. How did she ever get anywhere in life?

"What?"

I lean forward and kiss her. Her hands grab my shoulder to push away, but then they relax as the kiss intensifies. I explore her mouth with my tongue, and she does the same to me. We are lost in a world of love and lust. Finally we break away for air.

"Wow," she breathes. She's smiling. I'm smiling. We're just so full of glee. "I have to take care of something." She drops her items and begins to take off. She turns before walking out the door. "Hey Jess…don't be afraid to tell anybody this time," and she leaves.

I'm left there smiling as I realize what she's doing. She's breaking up with Dean. Finally she's mine.

* * *

Yeah, so I'm not that good at one shots...or writing in general, so please review and now flames please! So far the only flames welcoming story is one where I kill Logan a bunch of time, by the way, I'm working on another chapter for that, expect it up sometimes this week. Au revoir! (that French for good night, and since it's 11:11 right now I think that's appropriate. Make a wish! I wish that I had big boobs, hey look, I've got Cs!)


End file.
